


Southern Strip Tease

by buckyscrystalqueen



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Southern Strip Tease

‘This ain’t my room.’ You thought to yourself as your eyes looked around the unfamiliar room. ‘This also ain’t my arm.’ You though as you looked down at the dead weight that was draped across your stomach. You looked over at the man that belonged to the arm and pursed your lips. ‘Not bad.’ You wanted to kick yourself for being a one night stand but from what you could remember it was totally worth it. Though typically, you didn’t spend the night.

‘This is why I can’t have nice things.’ As gently as you could to not awake your bed mate, you lifted up his arm and scooted off the bed; laying it back down gently behind you. You scrambled to collect your clothes but paused when your eyes landed on the giant Reaper patch on the back of a leather kutte.

“Shit.” You whispered as you quietly threw your clothes on in an attempt to get out the door quickly undetected.

“Leavin' so soon?” You turned back around and looked at the stunning man laying in bed with a smile. You were just reminded why he was able to convince you to stay; you had a soft spot for that Scottish accent. Any accent, really other than the southern one you heard from your own mouth every day.

“Does that hurt you’re feelings, love?” Chibs chuckled, despite the fact that you were mocking his pet name of choice for the night, as he sat up in bed.

“Not’a t’all, baby.” You rolled your eyes as you grabbed your bag.

“See ya ‘round.” You opened the door to a long hallway and almost ran into another man with curly black hair.

“You got a set of lungs on ya, girl.” He said as he continued down the hall with a laugh. You groaned as you followed him out into the SAMCRO club house. A few guys who were sitting around the room began to slow clap as you walked through the room.

“Mind your own biscuits.” You snapped as you headed for the door.

“Listen to that accent; Chibs got lucky with that one.” One of the guys said. You groaned as you pushed open the door, hissing at the bright sunlight and practically running to your Jeep.

“I’m never listenin’ to Lyla again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fancy seein’ ye ‘ere, love.” You looked over the counter at the all too familiar voice from a few hours before and smiled.

“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit. Found me faster than a knife fight in a phone booth.” Chibs laughed as you stood up from behind the counter of the tiny diner you waitressed at on the out skirts of Charming.

“Well there’s somethin’ you don’t ‘ere every day.” You shrugged as he took a seat at the bar.

“I’m from the south, sugar. I got sayin’s like the day is long. What can I get ya?”

“Coffee, black.” You nodded and grabbed a mug from behind the counter with one hand and the coffee pot with the other. “Ye ran out rather quickly this mornin’.” You nodded as you poured his coffee with a smile.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree if you thought I was the kinda girl to stick around after a night with Jack.”

“Not even if I wanted ta get ta know ya more.” You smiled and shook your head.

“Darlin’ there ain’t much to get to know. I’m from Tennessee and work two jobs to pay my bills. My life is busier than a one legged cat in a sandbox.” He chuckled as he took a sip of coffee.

“What if I could help ye with that?” You smiled as you looked around the dead restaurant.

“You ain’t even know me.”

“Aye, but I would really like ta get ta know ye.” You shrugged as you leaned back against the counter.

“You can try. I ain’t gunna make it easy on ya.” He laughed as he downed the last of his coffee.

“What’s yer other job?” You licked your bottom lip and shrugged as he tossed a twenty on the counter.

“Guess you’ll just have ta figure it out.” He smirked as he turned around and headed out the door.

“That a dare?” He called out and you laughed.

“It’s a double dare.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Hey, (Y/N)… cute guy out front, requesting you personally. By your real name.” You looked over at your co-worker Shannon, who everyone at your job knew as Sandy and your brow furrowed.

“Who is it?” She shrugged as she headed out of your room.

“I put him in two.” You nodded as your stomach twisted into knots. No one here knew your real name; every one of your regulars at the strip club knew you as Scarlett. With one last look in the mirror, you got up and headed down the back hall to room two. 

‘Please don’t be someone creepy…’ You thought as you pushed open the door. Your worried face dropped almost instantly as you saw Chibs.

“Well I’ll be damned. Took ya a while.” He laughed as he leaned back against the couch seat.

“Lyla didn’t want to give up yer other job. Took a lot of bribing and some good, ol’fashion back door sleuthing.” You laughed as you stepped into the room.

“Told ya I wasn’t fixin to make it easy. Called her the minute you left the diner.” He tilted his head toward you as you stepped up on the platform.

“None of that, love. I came ta get ta know ya.” You cocked your eyebrow as you spun lazily around the pole.

“What part of ‘not makin’ that easy’ did you miss?” You smiled as you rested your back against the pole. Teasingly, you slid down it slowly and sexually. You watched him swallow hard as he shifted ever so slightly in his spot and his eyes wandered down your body.

“Aye, yer doin’ a damn good job at that.” You giggled as you dragged your fingers up the inside of your thigh.

“And I plan on keepin’ it up…” You dragged your fingers up your body and unsnapped the snap between your breasts. “So… what did ya wanna know?” You stood back up slowly, letting your top fall off your body. Chibs let out a low moan as he watched you drag your fingertips across your breast.

“E-everythin’.” You smiled as he palmed at his crotched and shifted in his seat once again. His cock was already straining against his jeans and you let out a breathy moan as you remembered how amazing it felt buried inside you. 

“Like I said… ain’t much to know.” You spun around the back of the pole and grabbed it with one hand. Very slowly you leaned back into a back bend. “I’m just a simple southern girl.” You ran your hand down your stomach and down over your panties. You let your eyes close for a second and your mouth fell open as you ran your palm over your wet core. With a knowing smirk, you opened your eyes as he groaned again and you pulled yourself up-right.

“Has ta be more’n that, love.” You shook your head as you grabbed the pole with both hands. You swung your body upside down and grabbed the pole with the back of your knee.

“Nope. Ain’t much else.” You looked at him as you put your hands on the ground below your head and arched your back away from the metal. You held yourself up in a handstand for a moment as you let your legs fall into a split. You used all of your strength to lower yourself back down, giving him a full view of your wet panties.

“Jesus Christ.” He grabbed you around the waist and lifted you off the platform and onto his lap. You quickly spun around; throwing one leg over his head to straddle him, and grabbed his wrists to stop him.

“Nuh uh… no touching. There are rules here.” You laced your fingers with his and held them above his head as you got up on your knees still straddling him. “Thought you wanted to get to know me anyways, sweetheart.” He groaned as you slowly ground your hips against his. His eyes rolled back in his head as you pressed your bare chest against his.

“Love… yer killin’ me.” You leaned forward as lightly rubbed your cheek against his. You dragged the tip of your tongue against the shell of his ear and he gripped your hands tightly in his.

“That’s my job.” He shook his head and pulled his hands out of yours.

“Not anymore. Yer mine.” He gripped your hips tight as he crashed his lips to yours. Your gasp was lost in his mouth as his tongue battled yours for dominance. Your hands tangled in his hair and you pulled, drawing a groan from the back of his throat.

“Make me yours then.” He chuckled darkly as he pulled your hips against him; his own thrusting up to meet yours.

“Oh, lass. I plan on it.” He dropped his hand to his zipper and he pulled his impressive length out. You moaned as he reached down and ripped your panties out of the way.

“Chibs…” You gasped as he teased your folds with his cock. He shook his head where he was kissing your throat.

“Filip.” You nodded as you sat up; needing to feel him inside of you.

“Filip… please.” He lined himself up and you immediately sunk down; taking him completely and letting him stretch you out perfectly.

“Fuck, yer so tight.” You grabbed the back of his kutte in your fists as you rolled your hips slowly.

“God, you’re perfect.” You crashed your lips to his as he grabbed your hips; dragging you down his length. You had to force yourself to stay quiet; reminding yourself that you were technically in public. Sweat began to bead on your skin as you rolled faster and harder on his cock; the button on his jeans rubbing your clit deliciously with every pass. He moved his hands so one was on your lower back and one was on your shoulder as he stood up and laid you down on the couch.

“Yer mine.” He demanded as he began a bruising pace; chasing his orgasm as he rested his forehead against yours. He gripped your hip tight and you nodded as your coil tightened; your walls clenching around him. “Say it!” He growled.

“I’m yours!” You shouted as you flew over the edge; arching your back into his chest as stars danced in the white light behind your eyelids. His hand tangled in your hair as he thrust into you twice more and came; painting your walls with his release. He groaned into your neck as you clung to him, panting as you rode out your high on his now lazy thrusts. You ran your fingers through his hair, tracing a scar on the back of his head as he gently kissed your neck and shoulder. Once he caught his breath, he leaned back slightly and gave you a chaste kiss.

“Go get dressed, love. I’ll take care of ye now.” You nodded as he got up and tucked himself away. You picked up your top off the platform and looked down at the destroyed panties that hung at your hips.

“Had to rip ‘em, didn’t ya.” He laughed and shrugged as he took off his kutte.

“Not my fault yer so damn irresistible.” He unzipped his brown leather jacket and took it off. He held it up to you to put on. You put your top on the couch next to him, turned around and slid your arms through the sleeves. With a smile, you zipped it up and shrugged as you looked down; it came down to mid thigh.

“That’ll work too.” He smiled as he stood up and kissed the tip of your nose.

“Let them know ye aren’t coming back. I won’t have my girl strippin’ for anyone but me.”


End file.
